


Worldwide D.vastation

by NeonAnon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonAnon/pseuds/NeonAnon
Summary: Inspired by a random prompt found on tumblr.Hana Song, famous gamer/internet personality is on her Worldwide D.vastation Tour. Current stop: Stockholm, SwedenBrigitte meets an idol of hers while in Sweden's Capitol city.





	Worldwide D.vastation

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a random prompt i found on tumblr, hope it came out okay. *backs away slowly*
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Person A is sitting on the bus when suddenly sits down right next to them. 
> 
> The child immediately begins to ask thousands of questions which Person A politely, but somewhat annoyed, answers. 
> 
> At some point the child says:  
> "You know, you look exactly like that celebrity."
> 
> "Is that a good or a bag thing...?
> 
> "Oh, a good thing! My single parent (making this Aunt, instead) loves and wants to marry them someday!"
> 
> Suddenly someone screams the kid's name and rushes to them asking if they're okay, not really looking at Person A. Until the kid reassures everything is fine.
> 
> When Person B finally stands up and looks at Person A, they freeze in shock. 
> 
> Person A says smirking, your kid is great but I heard you want to marry someone like me? 
> 
> (You can decide if they're the actual celebrity or just a lookalike)

"Alright newbs," Hana said, smirking into the front-facing camera of her phone. "I'm going to leave this little tour of Stockholm, Sweden, the current stop on my global tour, 'Worldwide D.vastation Tour', here! I'll be seeing some of you tonight, and we'll be streaming the event live for those who couldn't be there. Until then," She made a peace sign at her cell. "Love, D.va! Winky face!" She said, ending the livestream with a wink.

Closing out the streaming app with a sigh, Hana switched over to her current day's schedule. After calculating the number of hours she had before she had to return to her hotel for sound check and other preparations, she closed out all running apps and put her phone to sleep. The gamer closed her eyes as the slight breeze from the bus blew gently across her features. The humming babble of the general conversations taking place within the public mode of transportation.

She loved being in the spotlight, but there was something to being away from home and away from so many prying eyes. Back in Seoul she could scarcely go anywhere without being mobbed by her beloved fanbase. She had certainly been recognized here while wandering, on a completely different continent from home, just not to the same degree. It didn't boost her ego like she was used to, but it was a nice change of pace. 

The faint sound of somebody taking the open seat beside her caught her attention, though not enough to open her eyes. It was the tap-tap-tap of a tiny finger on her forearm that had her slitting open a single eyelid. Sitting next to her, hands folded in his lap, was a little ginger boy with freckles speckled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Wide hazel eyes gazed up, barely, at her. Though much younger he was tall enough that she didn't have that much height on him, though his short and wild red hair gave him a couple extra inches. 

Both eyes now open turned in her seat towards the kid. "What's up?" She asked before glancing around. "You lost?" She asked, though she knew she wouldn't be much help if he was.

To her relief he shook his head to the negative. "No, I'm not lost. Why? Are you lost?"

"Pfft, me?" She scoffed. "No, I'm not lost."

"Are you a tourist?" He asked, swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Sort of. I'm here for work."

"What kind of work?"

Hana inhaled deeply as she scanned the bus for this child's guardian. "I work in video games and robotics."

The boy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Wooooow..." The floodgates of curiosity had been opened. This kid, who had to have been maybe 12, max, bombarded her with questions for the next quarter of an hour. He asked her where she was from. What her favorite foods were. The kid just didn't stop.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked, as he produced a granola bar from his pocket, offering her half once it was free from packaging, such he stuffed right back into said pocket.

"Bummies." She says around a mouthful of granola. You?"

He munched loudly as he thought. "Hmmmm." He hummed before swallowing. "Dragons." He said with a decisive nod. 

"Dragons aren't real." She said with a cocked brow.

"And?" He responded, mimicking her sassy facial expression. 

"Touche." She granted him. "Hey, kid-"

"My name is Oskar."

"Hey, Oskar, I'm Hana. Where are your parents?"

"Work. My aunt is in town and we agreed to meet and spend the day together. I took a picture of the bus number so she knows which one I'm on." He glanced up and his expression grew serious for a moment, like he was studying her. "You know... You look kinda like that gamer lady, D.va..."

"Is this... good or bad?"

Oskar grins, "Good, I think. My moster, my aunt, who's single by the way, loves D.va. Said if she could she'd marry her. We're going to some live thing she's doing tonight, I think?"

"Huh, really now?" Hana smirks back at the boy. "Well, I know who D.va is. Sounds like your aunt has great taste."

Oskar smiled obliviously. "Yeah, she's pretty great, she-"

"OSKAR!"

"Moster Brigitte!" Oskar waved from his seat as a tall woman with auburn hair and the same familial freckles as Oskar ran up to the boy. She wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, showcasing her impressive arms. Hana forgot how to breathe as the woman strode up to the young man and picked him up in a bear bone crushing hug full of unbridled affection. 

"I'm so glad you're safe, systerson! When your parents and mormor assured me you were fine to take the bus on your own I had my doubts! I've never been so happy to be wrong!"

"Aunt Bri! Can't! Breathe!" The woman gingerly placed the boy back in his seat as he dramatically regained his breath. He feebly gestured over to Hana beside him. "Not like I was alone. Was hanging out with Hana, here."

When Hana's dark brown eyes met the hazel of the boy's aunt, the gamer was pretty sure was about to die, and respawning in real life was much harder than in a game. "Uh, hiya." She said with a wave. 

"Tja...You... You're..." Brigitte said, pointing a shaky finger in her direction. 

"Yup. Me." She grinned, thankful for her ability to roll with the punches and regain her equilibrium quickly. "So..." She continued as the auburn haired woman seemed unable to function. "I'm told you want to marry me?"

______________________________

 

Earlier

"Mama, I understand, it's just that sending Oskar to come visit me on his own makes me nervous. You can understand that, ja?" Brigette spoke into the mic of her earbud head set, phone tucked into the front pocket of her jeans. She rubbed her face with both hands, nerves running high. 

"He won't be completely alone. Your sister and her husband will be going into the Capitol with all of their children, not just him." Her mother repeated. "Something they do often. Oskar has proven his capabilities, and he has his cell phone on him. It is like when parents send their child on an airplane solo. So long as you know which bus he will be on, you two will be able to meet up quite easily."

Brigitte shifted her weight from foot to foot. "This just makes me really nervous, Mamma."

"I know, my little dotter. Just believe me when I say he'll be fine. This is how he visits his father's siblings in the Capitol." Her mother assured her. "Has he sent you his bus number?"

Brigette nods, purely out of habit. "Ja, he has."

"You've got this. Du gör en höna av en fjäder."

"Ja, ja, I hope so, Mamma." Brigitte's phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a picture of her tween nephew posing in front of a bus, it's number and license plate clear on the bus behind him, along with an estimated ETA of fifteen to twenty minutes. "Just heard from him, he's getting on the bus now, Mamma.

"Good, good, ja, he also just sent word that he is about to depart centralstation. Good luck, Brigitte. I love you! "

"Tack, Mamma! Love you, too!"

A notification that get favorite streamer was currently live at the top of her screen had her opening up the media app rather than returning her phone to her jeans. It was her luck that she caught the tail end of the stream. 

"Alright newbs," D.va said, with a playful smirk. "I'm going to leave this little tour of Stockholm, Sweden, the current stop on my global tour, 'Worldwide D.vastation Tour', here! I'll be seeing some of you tonight, and we'll be streaming the event live for those who couldn't be there. Until then," She made a peace sign at her cell. "Love, D.va! Winky face!" She said, ending the livestream with a wink.

With her cheeks ablaze and a powerful pout in place, she removed her earbuds and placed them in her pocket along with her phone. After what felt like hours of bruising shoulder with strangers in a crowd of travelers saying just as anxiously for the bus as she, but could only have been just over a baker's dozen of minutes, Oskar's bus finally pulled up to the stop. A flood of people exited the transport before she and the small crowd around her were able to load into the bus. 

She paid her fare, and the moment she saw that head of unruly red hair she booked it over to him. "OSKAR!

"Moster Brigitte!" Oskar waved at her before she rushed him, hauled him from his seat, and up into the cage of her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe, systerson! When your parents and mormor assured me you were fine to take the bus on your own I had my doubts! I've never been so happy to be wrong!"

"Aunt Bri! Can't! Breathe!" She very carefully helped her nephew resume his seated position, glancing to the passenger between him and the window. "Not like I was alone. Was hanging out with Hana, here."

_Hana?_ She thought dumbly as her gaze locked with heart warming brown. The same eyes she had just been looking into on her phone not half an hour ago.

Brigitte plumb forgot how to human. 

"Uh, hiya." The world famous gamer said with a little wave. 

"Tja...You... You're..." Brigitte said, pointing a shaky finger in the other woman's direction. 

"Yup. Me." D.va grinned. Brigitte's felt almost painfully warm. "So... "I'm told you want to marry me?"

Brigitte turned a death glare on her sister's son, causing the young man to pale and stutter. "Wh-what?" She remained standing, holding onto the safety bar, as the bus resumed its route.

"You told- I mean- she's right- uuugh!" Get free hand covered her face as she groaned aloud, attracting many curious looks. "Jag kommer att ge tillbaka för gammal ost, systerson." She muttered, planning her future revenge on her dear, dear nephew. It will probably involve showing any future dating prospects his embarrassing baby pictures.

The giggle of her celebrity crush drowned out her nephew's indignant huff and had her peeking out from between her fingers.

"So," the world famous gamer began, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "I already know you two are going to the panel tonight, right?" Brigitte nodded, not lowering her hand. "What were you two locals planning on doing before then?"

Before Brigitte could do more than begin to inhale Oskar was off. "We're going to the Södermalm district! They have a bunch of vintage and old and cool stuff!" He enthused. "Wanna come with us?"

"If it's okay with your auntie, then sure! I'd love to come." D.va winked at the flustered redhead.

Brigitte was sure she was going to have an aneurism. "Ja, uh, ja... S-sure. You're welcome to join us, uh, D.va."

The Korean woman extended her hand to the Swede. "Just Hana."

Brigitte clasped the proffered hand, the familiar social action grounding her, somewhat. "Okay, Hana. I'm Brigitte." She officially introduced herself, reluctantly releasing the gamer's hand. "This stop coming up is ours, then, if you're set?"

Hana nodded energetically as the bus slowed to a stand still. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready. Are you? " She murmured as she passed the taller woman on her way to the exit.

Brigitte found herself frozen to the spot, only moving when Oskar tapped her bare arm. "Was that really the streamer that we're going to go see tonight?" She nodded woodenly. "Wow. Uh... You ok?" He asked, concern and lingering shellshock from the conversation he'd just witnessed painted across his face.

"I sure hope so." She rapidly shook fet head and responded, though whether in answer to his question or Hana's she wasn't entirely certain. 

_______________________

Hana grinned to herself as Brigitte and Oskar unloaded from the bus and joined her on the sidewalk. As they approached her she couldn't help but oggle a bit at the way the sun reflected off the copper highlights in the Swede woman's hair. Grabbing onto one of each of their hands, swinging their arms along beside her playfully, she began walking in a random direction. "Alright, locals, am I going the right way?"

A light guffaw escaped the redhead beside her, the womans tense grip relaxing a smidgen within her own. "Nej, this way." Brigitte said gently right by her ear, leaning in close. Probably so she could be heard over the white noise of the people chattering around them. Yeah, no, that probably wasn't the only reason for it. Hana could feel her cheeks burn as she felt her hand tugged back in the direction they had come, Brigitte leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> *translation taken from Overwatch Wiki
> 
> Moster - Aunt  
> Tja - 'sup*  
> Mamma - Mother  
> Ja - Yes  
> Du gör en höna av en fjäder - You're making a chicken out of a feather.*  
> Tack - Thanks*  
> Ge tillbaka för gammal ost - Give back for old cheese ((to seek revenge or to retaliate) though I'm not sure if i used this right. Apologies if I didn't)   
> Systerson - nephew/siister's son  
> Nej - No


End file.
